Training Under Hiei
by Hiei17
Summary: Ray meets Kurama after Hiei and Juri leave for something important arrangement. First signs of caring for Juri.
1. The beginning

"Mr. Koenma there is someone here to see you." An intercom blared.  
  
The small man called Koenma was relieved to get a break from stamping the many paper piles that remained on his desk. "Very good send him in." he replied.  
  
The doors to the Koenma's office opened. A hooded cloaked figure walked in. His black cloak was drenched. "You said you wanted to see me sir?" The figure shook with anger as the word sir escaped his lips.  
  
"As a matter of fact I've called you here for a mission." Koenma said as he pulled out a small racecar and started sliding it across his desk.  
  
"Don't you usually leave these missions up to Yusuke?" the hooded figure asked with curiosity.  
  
"Yes but this is part of your turning over a new leaf mission for stealing the shadow sword ." Koenma said as he continued to slide his toy car back and forth.  
  
He could still recall his small thief alliance with Gouki and Kurama to steal the Orb of Basst, Forlorn Hope, and Shadow sword. His plan would have worked if it weren't for the Spirit detective known as Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
"If you complete this mission successfully all accuses on you will be dropped and you'll be free to go. That's a big enough reward even for you Hiei." Koenma said.  
  
Hiei dropped his hood and his gravity defying hair and blood red eyes were revealed. "Explain the mission." He said with a slight smirk.  
  
Koenma stopped playing with his toy car. "Very well, a demon couple is living in the human world. You are to go and ask them for their child and train him."  
  
"This is to easy of a mission are you sure that's all to it?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"Yes but there will be assistance. She will be waiting for you at your new home in Shitonaku forest." Koenma said.  
  
Hiei nodded and walked out of the building and started down his path. He had never lived with a child. "This could be the start of a difficult mission." He said.  
  
"Hand it over Ray!" said a boy with blond messy hair and a muscular build. He pulled out a knife and gashed the fourth grader's arm.  
  
Ray was at least 4ft tall scrawny and had black gravity defying hair, a white headband (like Hiei's), brown eyes, and dark blue spikes (kind of like Yugi's blond spikes). He held his arm to stop the bleeding. "I told you Dawson I don't have money currently." He said with a slight wince.  
  
A boy in a green uniform walked over to the scene. "This is cute, Dawson has to pick on a kid to get money." The boy charged at Dawson and punched his face with a cracking noise that was followed soon after the collision.  
  
Dawson sprawled across the ground. "Darn you... Urameshi." The bully said as his face was in collision with many more punches.  
  
Ray wandered down the ally way. He had temporarily stopped the bleeding with a ripped part his uniform. He soon reached his apartment and was greeted by his mom's concern.  
  
"Ray are you all right?" His mom asked with concern. She took off the shred of uniform and examined his arm. She ran and grabbed some alcohol and applied it to his arm. She was in her late 20s, had dark blue hair, light blue eyes, a light blue blouse and tight blue jeans. His bleeding soon seized.  
  
"Jasmine it was Dawson again right?" His father asked. Milo was in his early 30s had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing an open black leather jacket green shirt underneath. He had black baggy pants that were too big for his waist. "Ray why don't you go change into some more comfortable clothes."  
  
Ray hurried up to his room and changed into some black zip-offs pants and a black sweatshirt. He put a blue scarf around his neck (like Trunks). He ran down stairs and wondered what would happen next.  
  
His parents were lying on the couch talking about something. He slid down the rail and jumped down and joined his parents on the couch. His mother kissed him on the cheek and smiled.  
  
"Hey Ray how about we go for a walk in the mall?" Milo asked his son.  
  
"Sure dad that sounds great." Ray smiled and headed towards the door.  
  
Jasmine and Milo followed their son outside and hopped in their minivan and began to drive to the mall. They drove on the highway for a half an hour or so when they arrived at a bridge. The drove slowly when Ray spotted a figure on top of the rail. He was able to make out that the character had long silver hair. He took out a sword that was 12ft long and ran fast along the bridge. Only Ray's family caught a glimpse of this. When the figure reached the other side of the bridge he sheathed his sword and vanished. Milo looked on in horror as the support ropes began to snap. The bridge turned and all the vehicles on the bridge plunged into the water below.  
  
Milo tried to break out of his seatbelt but it squeezed him every time he moved. Jasmine was unconscious and Ray was as well. Milo concentrated his spirit energy on Ray's seatbelt. It broke with the ease he next concentrated on breaking Ray's door opened, which soon occurred. Using the rest of his energy he was able to create a current to take his son to the surface. He looked on at his son and forced an energy orb out his chest. The orb caught in the current and followed Ray. The water around Milo turned red he realized his son would be the only one that would live through this accident. 


	2. Tanquility followed by tears

Hiei17: Sorry I didn't really say anything at the end of the prologue. Yeah sorry I figured I better restart the story because in simple terms it sucked. I hope this version is better for all you Juri fans she is in this chapter.  
  
Hiei: Yes oh joy the fish lady is in this chapter.  
  
Juri: Do you have a problem with me?  
  
Hiei: To put in terms you would actually be able to understand yes.  
  
Juri: To put this in simple terms ( Juri slaps Hiei 10 times on each cheek).  
  
Hiei17: Now on with the chapter.  
  
Hiei swiftly ran towards the accident. "Koenma informed me that his family would be here." He looked around and identified Ray's unconscious body. He dove into the water and swam to the unconscious body. Hiei soon caught a glimpse of a glowing orb and grabbed it. He felt a sudden shock of coldness. His whole body shivered and he held Rays body with one arm and swam towards shore.  
  
He saw many ambulances arrive. Paramedics jumped out with rafts and plunged into the water. Hiei ignored the cries for help knowing that the paramedics and other people could handle that. He was soon confronted by three paramedics.  
  
"You're in my way." Hiei said in a calm voice. "I suggest you move."  
  
"No can do gotta make sure that boy is gonna be okay." Said Paramedic 1. Paramedic 2 and 3 nodded in agreement.  
  
Hiei looked down at Ray with little concern. "He looks fine to me. I honestly don't see a problem." He said. His red eyes met those of the paramedics.  
  
"Just hand over the kid we'll take care of him." Paramedic 2 said nervously as he met Hiei's eyes.  
  
Hiei's eyes began to show anger and he unsheathed his katana. He advanced towards the Paramedics. He turned his sword to its dull side.  
  
"Hey we don't want any trouble." Paramedic 3 stuttered  
  
"Than you shouldn't have asked for it." Hiei grinned. He tossed Ray and the orb high in the air and swiftly hit each of them with the dull side of his sword knocking them out. He caught Ray and the orb. Hiei ran out of the area and soon arrived at an old abandoned building. He walked in and tapped the floor. A trap door opened and Hiei jumped down and arrived in an alley way. Hiei continued to walk down the dangerous part of spirit world. He was lost in thought thinking how to deal with his assistant. He wondered who it was. He doubted that he would get along with this person and wouldn't be surprised if he was right he barley got along with anyone. He also wondered how he could take care of Ray and how to train him he was after all a child.  
  
Demons surrounded Hiei and drooled. They looked as if they had not eaten in a thousand years. They circled in closer and bared their sharp fangs and let their drool drop to the ground.  
  
"Hey why don't you hand over that kid we'll take care of him I promise." The leader of this demon pack said. He walked closer and extended his hand.  
  
Hiei unsheathed his sword and yelled "Sword of the darkness flame." Black and green flames surrounded his katana. He slashed threw Ray up in the air and put the orb in his pocket and with extreme velocity sliced through the slobbering pack of demons. He caught Ray and grinned. He sheathed his katana and entered Shitonaku forest.  
  
After walking for an hour he reached his destination at the foot of the mansion. The mansion was in front of trees by stream that fell off a cliff and formed a waterfall and continued on down a river. To the left side was a clear water spring. The mansion had a huge garage to the right side.  
  
Hiei walked on into the mansion and was shocked to see his new assistant. Standing in front of him was a girl about 17 years old with teal hair, tan skin, a mermaid tail, and purple eyes.  
  
"Shouldn't you be studying the dark tournament rule book or something fish lady." Hiei said with his usual cold expression on his face.  
  
"My name is Juri." The girl yelled with one hand on her hip.  
  
"Whatever. It matters not to me." Hiei said with a bored tone in his voice. He walked over to the near by chair and set Ray down.  
  
"Is this the kid? Ray right?" Juri asked looking at the boy with concern.  
  
Ray woke up and stared at Juri. "What a dream." He said as he drifted back to sleep. Juri shook him and he woke up again. "This isn't a dream. Who are you? Where's mom and dad? Where am I?" Ray asked in a scared voice.  
  
"I'm Juri and this is Hiei, you're in Shitonaku forest in spirit world. In a mansion." Juri answered most of his questions and sighed.  
  
"As for your parents I'm afraid they're dead because I only found you floating in the water." Hiei said with no concern about how Ray would feel.  
  
"Mom...Dad they're gone forever." Ray started to cry feeling pain in his heart. He sobbed and sobbed again.  
  
Juri walked over to the sobbing Ray and hugged him. He cried into her breast. (because that was how tall he was.) "It will be all right." She said trying to comfort him.  
  
Hiei turned around. "I will give you a week to morn for your loss and then I will train you." He said.  
  
"What do you mean train me?" Ray sobbed.  
  
"I was assigned to train you make you stronger so I'll be prepared to train to you limit and beyond." Hiei said and with that he vanished out the door.  
  
"Calm down I'm here for you." Juri said in a sweet and happy voice.  
  
Ray lifted his head and looked at her with a slight smile on his face. "Thank you Juri." He said.  
  
"No problem Ray." Juri said with a smile.  
  
Hiei17: Thanks for reading please review  
  
Readers: Why?  
  
Hiei: Because Juri knows where you all live.  
  
Juri: Yep .   
  
Readers: EEEEEEEP! 


	3. Kurama and the Sapphire Orb

Hiei17: Hey all you Kurama fans you favorite fox demon is in this chapter.

Juri: (flashback of dark tournament Yoko Kurama versus Karasu) Does he have a giant man eating plant in this chapter?

Hiei: Yes the author put it in here especially for you.

Hiei17: No there won't be any man-eating plants to devour anyone in this chapter.

Juri: Thank you! (kisses author on cheek)

Hiei: I hate you all.

Ray: What are you guys arguing about?

Hiei: Nothing that concerns you.

Hiei17: Actually Ray does meet Kurama in this chapter so it does involve him.

Juri: Do my ears deceive me or did someone outwit the great Hiei?

Hiei: Hn.

Ray: Wow you're right.

Hiei: Do you intend to start this chapter any time soon?

Hiei17: Yes soon enough.

Ray: How about now?

Hiei17: No

Juri: Now?

Hiei17: No

Hiei: How about before I kill you in ten seconds.

Hiei17: Okay like I promised this chapter has you're favorite Red haired fox demon. So now on with the fic.

Juri awoke to the sound of heavy rain. She yawned and stretched slightly finding the serenade of the pounding rain relaxing. She lifted her lazy body out of her bed and stared out her window at the water falling from the sky.

She walked to her bathroom and turned on the hot water of the shower. She began to prepare for her shower.

Hiei was meditating outside. Cascades of rain fell from the sky and soaked his body. Hiei reached the headband that went around his head. He pulled it off revealing his jagan eye letting it scan the area. It searched for something anything that seemed out of place even the slightest detail. It hungered. It hungered for the sight of blood. He stood up and put his headband back on. He turned and walked inside.

Juri walked out of the bathroom now smelling of lavender and felt more relaxed. She walked to her closet and searched for anything to wear. To her avail she could not find any thing. She continued to scurry through the closet.

Ray opened his eyes and felt tranquil about his surroundings. It didn't take him long to accept his new home. Even though it would still take him longer to accept his parents death.

Ray stumbled out of his room and made his way down stairs. He glanced at the drenched Hiei waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He continued towards his teacher cautiously. He smiled at Hiei.

"Do we start training today Hiei?" Ray asked with enthusiasm.

Hiei smiled slightly. "Don't be so eager to start. Once we begin you'll wish you'd never asked that question." Hiei said. "Juri and I have an appointment to attend so we won't begin yet." He finished.

Ray grinned mischievously "Is it a date?" he asked daringly.

Hiei's smile vanished and his face turned to a slight shade of red. "The chances of that ever happening are once I kill you." He motioned towards the sheath at his side obviously hinting his weapon of choice.

"Are you boys playing nice?" Juri questioned coming down the stairs. She was wearing a short/tight black shirt with an open baggy teal shirt over it. Her pants were baggy and a dark lavender color. Her trademark pink bandana was wrapped around neck and to finish it off she wore a black baseball cap.

Hiei looked in awe at the woman approaching them. He slapped himself mentally and broke the trans. "We're late thanks to you. What took you so long?" Hiei glared trying to hide the red shade that formed on his cheeks.

"Wow Juri you look really nice." Ray said turning slightly pink at his cheeks.

"Thank you Ray you're so sweet." She said halting in front of Ray. She patted him on the shoulder. She continued on towards Hiei. "So I guess you obviously don't notice anything in front of your own three eyes." She said pointing at her current clothes.

"All I see is an excuse for making me late." Hiei proclaimed turning. "An excuse that I'm not going to be blamed for." He continued, walking away from her. CLANG! Hiei now had a slight pain on his head. "What was that for you wretch?!?" Hiei asked yelling at her.

Juri held the frying pan behind her back and looked innocently at the fire demon. " I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. All I hear is an excuse that's making me late and I'm not going to be blamed for it." Juri said smartly.

Hiei mumbled incoherently and cursed. "Fine, but since neither one of us is going to be here so, what to you suggest we do with the boy?" Hiei questioned rubbing his head.

Juri wondered what they were going to do as well. "How about we get one of your friends to look after him Hiei?" Juri asked.

Hiei began to wonder what would it be like if his friends looked after Ray. He would definitely not trust that fool Kuwabara in the same room with him for two seconds. Yusuke would probably show the kid some bad magazines that he's shouldn't be looking at. "Perhaps Kurama could assist in watching the boy." Hiei said with assurance that the boy would be safe with him.

"Yeah he could watch him for a while." Juri said smiling and rubbing Ray's hair.

"Perhaps he could help me with my dilemma on this orb." Hiei mumbled under his breath as he stared at his pocket where the orb was being contained. He had many questions going through his mind about this orb.

"Then it's settled." Juri proclaimed with a smile.

"Yes, but how will the child get there?" Hiei questioned.

"Duh, we can take my Moped. No big deal." Juri said.

"First of all I'm not going. Second of all that's not the problem that problem is your tail. People are going to notice that." Hiei said rolling his eyes.

"My tail? Oh no they're going to notice. They'll capture me and do horrible tests on me." Juri screamed.

"Well why don't you put a sweatshirt around you waist and try to keep it hidden?" Ray asked.

"That might work." Juri said running upstairs. She ran into her room and put a sweatshirt around her waist. She curled her tail and successfully kept it hidden for the most part. She ran down stairs and twirled around showing the boys.

"All right I'll meet you there Juri." Hiei said walking out the door. He swiftly ran off into the woods dodging trees as he went along or slice them whichever one he chose to do.

Juri walked outside and went to the garage. Ray followed behind her. She opened the door to reveal her teal Moped. She handed the boy a helmet and put on her own. Ray hesitated and put one on him.

"Hop on." Juri said waiting until he got on.

"Shouldn't you get on first?" Ray questioned Juri.

"No I'll feel better if you're in front of me. This way I won't have to worry about you falling of in the back." Juri said smiling.

Ray shook his head and mounted the Moped. Juri sat behind him and turned the key. The Moped started and Juri swung her legs knocking the kickstand up and floored the gas pedal. She hit a button and a portal appeared in front of them. She zoomed right through.

They found themselves on the side of a freeway close to where Ray lived. Juri pulled herself on to the freeway and began to zoom on passing many cars and other vehicles. She took a detour due to a sign telling that the bridge was closed. (I wonder why.) She made her way into the town where Ray lived. Ray realized where he was as they zoomed past the road he lived on.

They came to a sudden halt in front of a beautiful remodeled home with beautiful plants and flowers in front of it. A small water fountain shot out jets of water in the lawn. There was also an old fashioned black gate in front of a black gate that led to the house.

Ray was astonished by the beauty of this house and opened the gates making his way to the house. Juri followed closely behind adjusting her cap to hide her ears. Juri rang the doorbell and they waited as footsteps made their way to the door.

The door slowly swung open. A teen with long red hair stood there. He had emerald green eyes that scanned over the guests. He was wearing his pink school uniform that was cleaned to perfection. "Welcome I have been awaiting your arrival." The young man said with politeness.

"How'd you know we would be coming?" Juri asked confused.

"Hiei asked me if I would watch Ray. I agreed and he told me that you two would be arriving soon." Kurama said answering the question with such politeness.

"Wow that was nice of him." Juri said thinking of Hiei.

"He also said to take you time because that would mean he would get much more enjoyment from your punishment for being late." Kurama finished.

"That jerk when I see him I'm going to..." Juri yelled and said the rest mumbling. She stomped off and hopped on her Moped. "See ya later Ray." She shouted back to him and with that he was gone.

Kurama and Ray exchanged glances. Kurama's eyes searched the boy in question. "My name is Kurama I am one of Hiei's close friends. Please come in and follow me." The red haired youth said.

Ray walked in staring at the pictures and paintings that were occupied on the wall. Kurama walked to the stairs and motioned Ray to follow. There were only two doors and one window up here. Kurama opened one of the doors. The room was very neat. Green pillows and red covers covered the bed. A beautiful wooden dresser was near the window. It had a picture of a woman with a younger version of this red haired youth that led him here. Another had Hiei, Kurama, and two other people. One was a red haired teen wearing an open white shirt and white pants who grinned with much excitement. The other one was a black haired teen that looked quite exhausted but still seemed to be able to keep a confident smile on his face. He was wearing a yellow tank top with blue sweat pants and looked familiar.

"So I heard of an accident with you and you're parents and many other people on the bridge, I'm very sorry." Kurama said closing the door.

Ray was focused on two things that day. The first was meeting Hiei and Juri. The second... "That bridge breaking was no accident." Ray said with a glare in his eyes. "Someone or something caused it." He shuddered at the thought.

"What do you mean by that. You, your family, and the humans were the only ones on that bridge." Kurama explained.

"Humans? What do you mean by that?" Ray questioned. His head began to ache.

"You're not aware that you are a demon?" Kurama asked confused. He shook his head and gave a small laugh.

"I'm a demon? But how is that even possible?" Ray asked confused as well but not amused.

"You and you're family are water demons." Kurama said with knowledge that Ray hadn't even had about his own family.

"So shouldn't I have any powers? Wouldn't I be stronger? Shouldn't I have a demon form?" Ray asked with thoughts racing through his mind. If he had known could he have saved his family?

"You have many powers that you are not aware of yet. You would be stronger if your father had chosen to train you at a younger age. I'm afraid that you don't have a demon form because you were being raised in a human world where you would never have time to properly develop it." Kurama said in a laid back voice. "I am quite curious about what you saw though." Kurama requested.

"The silver-haired figure. Whoever it was that's who caused the bridge to fall." Ray explained trying to remember the figure more precisely. His expression showed nervousness.

"This brings up more serious questions than that bridge being accidental." Kurama said with a lot of thought on his mind. "Could I possibly have a some more description on this silver haired man?" Kurama asked keeping his politeness.

"The I'd figure it was in its early 20's. Its silver hair came down a little past the waist. The eyes were an aquamarine color. It could run really fast and was wearing all black and a cape. That's all I can remember." Ray said with uncertainty.

"Thank you that'll be enough information for now." Kurama said with a smile.

Ray noticed on the dresser by the pictures he hadn't noticed before. It was an orb that was sapphire and seemed to almost be transparent. It was about the size of a baseball that drew attention to itself because of its beauty.

Kurama wondered what the boy was looking at and traced the gaze to its source. The orb the boy stared at was very mysterious. Hiei had given it to him and asked if he could figure out anything about it when he stopped by earlier.

"It's very interesting isn't it?" Kurama asked trying to break the trans of the boy.

Ray was brought back to reality from the Kurama's voice. "Sorry I was just curious about that thing on your dresser, by the way what is it?" Ray asked trying to divert his eyes from the orb.

"Oh, that? It's just a little project I've been working on." Kurama said.

"Really? Can I lay down somewhere?" Ray asked.

"Of course. You can lay on the bed." Kurama said moving out of the boy's way.

Ray walked past the orb feeling a little dizzy. The room turned to blurs of colors and swirls and then everything went black.

Ray was now standing in a cave with water droplets falling from above. Stalagmites and stalactites surrounded him. An echo could be scarcely heard. He looked around searching for where the noise came from. A light was coming into view and the words became clearer. _Leviathan ..._

Ray awoke in his room. He wondered how he got there and why he had collapsed.

"You've come to." Hiei said with an emotionless expression on his face.

"I thought I was at Kurama's house. How'd I get here?" Ray asked with a slight headache and confusion.

"You were asleep when you we came to pick you up. So, we brought you here when you were asleep." Hiei explained and he walked out the door feeling that there was no more to be said between them.

Juri came into the room. "How are you doing? Do you feel okay?" Juri asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine how'd you're appointment go? Did you get in trouble for being late" Ray asked trying to change the conversation.

"No, actually Hiei change the clock times to make sure that we I didn't get into trouble." Juri said with a slight blush on her face.

"He did that for you? That was really nice of him. But, I wonder why he would do that?" Ray wondered trying to figure out his alibi.

"I don't know why either. Hey, why don't you get some more rest you look really tired." Juri said.

"Sounds good to me." Ray said falling into a deep sleep feeling tranquil and content. Feeling the need to sleep even more.

Juri slowly closed the door and walked down the hall thinking about earlier today.

FLASH BACK

Juri sloppily left her moped at the entrance of Koenma's palace. She rushed past security that gave her a strange look as her rush knocked them over. "Sorry." She apologized as she continued down the hall making her way to the boss's office. She nervously gulped as her hand turned the doorknob.

"Koenma sir, I'm am so sorry." Juri apologized.

"Shut up you will be allowed to talk when you are spoken to." Hiei shouted as he gave a glare towards her.

"Hiei. That was very rude. We do not want her to be thinking badly of her partner now do we? Juri please excuse him. I'm very glad you both arrived on time." Koenma spoke a mouthful quickly.

"On time?" Juri said looking at the clock on Koenma's desk read 10:00 a.m.

"Of course that reads very good on your resume." Koenma complimented

"Oh yes, Hiei and I are just people who like to be on time." Juri said letting go of her nervousness.

"Yes. I would like to know why we were summoned here though. Hiei questioned

"Very well. I have called you here simply to ask you two have any of you found any small orb like thing maybe in Ray's possession?" Koenma asked.

"I haven't why do you have any idea what it is for?" Juri asked.

"No, not yet but I know it is something important for Ray's family and has been passed on from generation to generation." Koenma said with very little knowledge of the item he described.

"I have found this item you seek. It is in the possession of Kurama. I thought that if anyone could figure anything out that he could." Hiei said looking at the ground.

"Very good Hiei it appears we both had the same idea. If he doesn't figure out what it's purpose is he can bring it to us to further study it." Koenma said. "You are both dismissed." Koema said turning in his swirly chair.

Hiei and Juri walked out and left the building. The river sticks could scarcely be heard in the distance.

"If you're wondering I knocked out the people occupying the building and changed the clocks back." Hiei said reading Juri's mind.

Juri stared at the fire demon who seemed to be staring into her eyes for a second. He then vanished and Juri was alone.

Juri walked down the stairs and saw the fire demon at the bottom of the stairs relaxing.

"Thanks Hiei for the clock thing." Juri said.

Hiei turned and stared at her for a while. "You're... welcome." He said with the words coming out slowly but clear. "But I won't do it again." He continued walking out of her way.

"Sure." Juri said smiling.

Hiei17: Well I hope this chapter was good enough for you.

Hiei: What are you planning to do with the requests involving Juri and I.

Juri: I've been wondering about that as well. What are you going to try and do.

Ray: Yeah what's going on?

Hiei17: I plan to do what the reviewers want involving Hiei and Juri.

Hiei: You can't be serious.

Hiei17: I am.

Reviewers: Yep he is serious.

Hiei: Oh joy.

Hiei17: it sound like fun to me what do you think?

Hiei: I think you need to shut up before I kill you.

Ray: Okay.

Juri: Don't be mean to him.

Hiei: Or what?

Juri: (Pulls out frying pan)

Hiei: You wouldn't dare.

Juri: (Hits Hiei over the head with frying pan 20 times.

Hiei: I see your point.

Juri: I knew you would.

Ray: Ouch. That really had to hurt.

Juri: I'm sure it did.

Hiei17: I love how you guys get along.

Juri: I know we get along pretty good.

Hiei: In the world of fantasy.

Hiei17: Are we in Disney World all ready?

Hiei: (Shakes head with shame)

Hiei17: Anyway I hope you like the fic. Please review.

Reviewers: Okay but, only because you asked nicely.

Hiei17: Thank you.


End file.
